A Flyer's Redemption
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: An ordinary girl is thrown into the world of TLBT and is transformed into a different creature. Pterano, who comes back reformed, takes the girl under his wing but new troubles brew. What will happen? ratings will change if necessary! Now rated T for violence!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: OK, I've been a fan of TLBT since I was a baby (especially of Pterano *shot*) so I came up with this story a long-o time ago! Enjoy!**_

__ Chapter 1: How!

I sat on the couch one stormy day watching "Land Before the Time: Stone of Cold Fire" just to remember my childhood. A fond smile grew on my face when I heard Petrie defend his uncle from Cera's remarks. When I was a child, I always liked Petrie because he was so cute and funny and he could fly, something I always wished I could do. A sharp pang of longing hit my heart when I saw little Petrie fly in the air like a bat and I realized I still wanted to fly.

The sound of thunder cracking woke me from my daydream and I noticed the screen powered out at the part where Littlefoot sees the stone fall. Seriously, what the hell? I stood up angrily and swung a fist up to hit the screen but instead of glass shattering my hand went through like I punched through water.

I went to pull my fist out but tripped over my feet and fell through. The wind was rushing and I knew I was really falling. Since I was afraid of heights—more like falling from a long distance—I closed my eyes and prayed to die quickly. Thoughts rushed through my head of my sister, my parents, and my brother. Would I ever see them again? More importantly, would I ever see daylight again? Probably not. Suddenly, I hit the ground and blacked out on impact.

…

Was I dead? Was this heaven? No, heaven wouldn't feel so uncomfortable. I heard children's voices all around and they sounded so…familiar somehow.

"Is she dead?" asked a little musical voice that sounded like Ducky's. "She hasn't moved, nope, nope, nope."

My sore eyes opened and I saw multiple forms of Littlefoot and his friends. I blinked a few times to clear my vision and saw just the five standing over me. When I lifted my hand, I noticed it was a claw connected to leathery-thin pink wings and I frantically felt at my body. Instead of my clothes, I had a curvy-like furry pink body and short legs with claws for feet. My nose was now a yellow beak and my beautiful hair was gone. In a flurry, I stood and tried to run but my wings held me down. I screamed but instead a loud, inhuman screech escaped my beak so I covered it and looked around frantically.

"You okay?" asked Petrie in his small, cute voice as he flew to sit on my shoulder. "You look scared."

"How is this possible?" I whispered, looking at my body. "How am I a pteranodon?"

"Spike," said Ducky to her mute companion, "I don't think she's well."

_Maybe I can fly, _I thought, spreading my wings to take off.

I took a deep inhale, hopped up, and began flapping my wings but failed ultimately because I fell out of the sky and landed on my tailbone. If I wasn't in pain before, I was now. My head ached and my back was sore due to landing on it. Through half-lidded eyes, I saw Littlefoot and his friends flock around me.

"Are you okay?" asked Littlefoot as he and Cera heaved me to my feet. "You're acting like you've never flown before."

_I haven't, _I was thinking but aloud I said, "Well, it's kinda difficult for me."

"Me can teach you," piped up Petrie, looking considerably pleased. "You fly in no time. My Petrie, who you?"

I racked my brain for a fake name I could go by and suddenly it came to me. "Tara," I said. "My name is Tara, nice to meet you all."

"Hello, Tara," said Littlefoot, "I'm Littlefoot, this is Ducky, Spike, and Cera."

The three gave their respective hellos and I smiled in response but one thought crossed my mind: _Where am I going to sleep? There's not exactly a Holiday's Inn here. _

Petrie's voice woke me from my thoughts. "You ready to learn flying? Follow Petrie." He took off in the sky and I followed suit—well, tried to.

…

We sat perched on the top of a mountain that overlooked the Great Valley. The sun shone brightly and the sky was clear of clouds with a nice breeze that rippled through my wings. It felt nice, exhilarating, so I spread my wings like Petrie showed me and leapt off the edge but no matter how hard I flapped I just kept falling.

"Tara!" shouted Petrie when we both realized I was losing altitude.

I tried to fly but I ended up colliding into another Pteranodon's body, sending us both to the ground. Since I was the size and height of Petrie's mother, I weighed the other flyer down. When we landed to the ground, I ended up spread-eagled across his chest and we both groaned out of pain. How much pain could I take before I broke all the bones in my body?

"Ow," I groaned, pushing myself off of the person who was under me.

I recognized that face anywhere; it was Pterano, Petrie's somewhat dramatic uncle. He didn't look so fearsome now since I sent him into a world of hurt. I gave an embarrassed laugh and smiled sheepishly. If I were human, I would have blushed beyond belief. I was so humiliating yet relieving that I landed on him because he probably would forgive for my sucky flying.

"Sorry," I groaned, rolling onto my back.

"No problem, my dear," he said in a strained tone, sitting up to look at me. "I am Pterano, and you are…"

"Tara," answered Petrie's little voice as he hovered down to us. "You okay? Me got worried you hurt yourself. Uncle Pterano!" He flew over to his uncle Pterano and hugged him on the beak.

"Hello, Petrie," he said, touching Petrie on the wings tenderly. "I've missed you so much."

I smiled at the display of affection, thinking how cute it was to see a family reunion. Pterano must have truly changed during his five-year exile trip because he looked less severe and dangerous than he did in the movie. He smiled without malice and hugged Petrie with tenderness. His eyes were gentle and genuine as he gazed his nephew before looking at me.

"You meet Tara, Uncle Pterano?" asked Petrie, pointing at me.

"We…ran into each other," answered Pterano, smiling at me ironically. "Hello, my dear."

"Hi," I replied sheepishly. "Sorry if I landed on you. I was trying to fly."

"No offense but you're horrible at it," he said teasingly, stroking Petrie on the head.

"I know," I said unblushingly. "Petrie was teaching me but…" I trailed off, allowing Pterano to fill the blanks.

"I'll teach you, my dear," announced Pterano, wings out in a dramatic fashion. "I'd be honored to."

I smiled, thinking, _What could possibly go wrong?_

…

Turned out, I was allowed to stay in Petrie's nest after Pterano and the younger flyer negotiated it with the mother. She was rather surprised of my appearance but very welcoming indeed. That night, I just couldn't sleep because my mind kept wandering and the moon was bright on the nesting spot. Finally, I sat up and sat on the cliff that the nest overlooked but noticed Pterano sitting on a nearby rock, staring up at the moon like I was. His expression was one of peace and wonder as he stared. He must have been aware of my presence because he turned and gave me a smile.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he guessed accurately as I moved to sit down next to him.

"Kinda," I whispered so I wouldn't wake Petrie and his family. "Why are you out here?"

He hesitated before giving me a look and then answered. "I guess I was thinking of the past actions I have done. I don't blame my sister for not trusting me. I don't even trust me." He let out a humorless chuckle. "You probably think I'm ridiculous but…"

"No," I interrupted, "you're not ridiculous…and even if you didn't trust yourself I will always be there to remind you who you really are: Petrie's kind and loving uncle."

He gave me a weary smile and said, "Thanks for easing my mind, Tara. That's just what I needed." He rested a clawed hand on my shoulder and gave me an awkward hug.

"You're welcome, Pterano," I said kindly, letting out a yawn that seemed to stretch my whole beak.

"You should go up to bed," said Pterano, gesturing me to go back to the nest. "You're going to need energy for flying tomorrow."

"Right," I said, yawning as I started up to the nest again. "Night, Pterano, see you in the morning."

"Good night, Tara," he said genuinely with a gentle smile on his face. "Sleep well."

I nodded and rested myself next to Petrie's little body, drifting off to sleep with a smile on my face. This was a new friendship between me and Pterano which suited me just fine. _Good night, Pterano. Have sweet dreams._

_**A/N: First chapter to a new era! I hope you TLBT lovers enjoy this, especially you Pterano lovers! Please read and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Flying Lessons and Meetings

**Character name: Skylar Young**

** Alias (pterodactyl name): Tara**

** Age (human): 18 **

** Hair color: Ginger **

** Eye color: Brown**

** Voice Actress/ singing voice: Jennifer Love Hewitt **

"Now spread your wings," instructed Pterano the next morning as we stood on a tall mountain ledge.

I followed suit and kept my head up, temporarily blinded by the sunlight. The breeze ruffled my wings so I straightened my back and kept my wings out. Pterano seemed pleased that we were doing a good job but he didn't say when to take off so I turned back to look at him for more instruction. Big mistake on my part.

His gaze was so gentle that I felt sweat drip down the back of the horn on my head. I gave him a shy smile but kept my wings out still. Suddenly, I felt his presence behind me and his claws caressed down my arms. My heart stopped in my chest and my wings and arms became motionless. It would be embarrassing if he could hear my heart beating because it went double the pace than it normally went.

"Do you want to feel the wind in your wings?" he whispered in my ear.

He was testing me, wasn't he?

"I'm ready to fly," I said quietly. "Can you please release my wings?" I mentally patted myself on the shoulder for not stuttering.

"Of course," he said in his normal tone, releasing me.

I leapt up in the air and flapped my wings feverishly but I started going down. My heart flew up into my throat and my head pounded with blood. Due to my fear of falling, I closed my eyes and braced myself but I landed on something hard. When I opened my eyes, I saw Pterano flying me back up to the mountain again. Gratitude filled my body because I didn't know he would catch me if I fell.

"Thanks," I said over the rushing wind.

"You're welcome, my dear," he answered, landing us on the mountaintop. He gave me a soft smile and rested a hand on my shoulder in a comforting, reassuring way. Judging by his gentle glance, he didn't mind having to save me.

"Are you ready to try again?" he asked after letting me catch my breath.

I nodded, standing up again. Oh, I was ready, all right!

…

"Good," said Pterano after a few tries; the last one was actually successful. "You finally did it. Good job, indeed, my dear." He smiled at me ecstatically and took my hand in his clawed one.

We sat for a few minutes staring into each other's eyes with smiles on our faces. Because I was so happy of finally succeeding, I impetuously threw my winged arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug to tell him thank you. At first, he seemed a little bemused by my behavior but then he returned the hug gently. His hold was so inviting that I just wanted to go to sleep but I kept myself awake by sniffing his scent. A strange musky smell filled the air that I never recognized before. What was this smell? It filled my body with unknown desire and love. Was this a pterodactyl's way to launch into mating? Was it mating season for pterodactyls?

When we broke to look at each other, our beaks got caught in the others and it prevented us from escaping. Pterano let out a laugh and he maneuvered our heads so we would be released. Once free, I took a deep breath and began to speak but a loud screech filled the air, alerting everyone in the valley that something was going on. We looked around as if expecting something to fall or an earthquake.

"It's meeting time," said Pterano, apathy returning to his voice.

"How do you know?" I asked, looking at him in confusion.

"Before I was banished from the herd," he started, "either Topsy or Mr. Longneck would let out a sound that alerted everyone around that we needed to discuss something. So, we should go and see what is going on. It's probably about you. It's not every day that we gain someone new in the valley."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Let us go," he said, taking off into the sky.

I nodded and followed him. Sure, I wasn't the best flyer but at least I was finally in the sky and not falling.

…

Every species of dinosaur in the valley gathered in their respectful groups and Grandpa Longneck and Topsy stood in the center to discuss what was going down. I did not like the way Topsy glared at Pterano but I guessed that was understandable because the flyer did some dishonest things in the past, as any human in my world would know. Many groups were murmuring as they looked from Pterano to me but stopped when Grandpa Longneck spoke up.

"I am sure you're all wondering why I called you all here today," he started in a loud tone that got everyone's attention. "Today, two visitors have decided to come to our valley—one old, one new. I'm sure you all know Pterano."

There was a unanimous murmur throughout the crowd and some glared just like Topsy did but Grandpa Longneck regained peace.

"This is Tara," he effectively changed the subject by gesturing to me. "Mrs. Flyer told me that she joined her family recently. So, Tara," he now looked at me, "where did you live before this?" His expression was kind yet prompting me to speak but I didn't know what to say.

"Um," I stammered, shuffling on my feet, "well, I…uh…" I looked to Pterano for some help and he smiled at me kindly.

"She came from the Mysterious Beyond," he supplied. "I met her awhile back but she agreed to accompany me to the Great Valley. Does that sound viable to you, Mr. Longneck?" He gave the longneck a respectful look, pleading that it would work.

"Surely," answered the elderly longneck, nodding in reply. "Is she your mate, Pterano?" He cocked an eye suspiciously like saying "is she here because it's mating time".

"No," answered Pterano, going a little red in the face like I did. "We're just friends. Acquaintances, really."

"Ah," replied Grandpa Longneck before looking at the whole crowd, "well, meeting adjourned."

With that, everyone simmered away and Pterano and I flew off with Petrie and his family. I was pleased that Petrie's family took me in without hesitation. That was what a true family was and I knew it. I felt happy that I was in the Great Valley for once. Maybe living there wouldn't be so bad after all.

_**A/N: *motor powers out* Did you all hear that? That was my muse powering out. I hope you all like this chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed! I hope I won't disappoint you! Please comment! Peace, I'm out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Problems

(Third Person POV)

Just Pterano was starting to get settled in the nest, he heard a distinct sound of flapping wings and started up. He looked back and saw his sister and her family sleeping peacefully in the nest so he went out into the night to investigate the sound. His eyes scanned the darkness and saw two familiar forms of some flyers that had a grudge against him. Rinkus and Sierra, no doubt. He silently flew over to their forms and approached them to confront them.

"Rinkus, Sierra," he harshly whispered, gaining their attention.

"Kinda late for a stroll, innit?" asked Sierra darkly.

The two flyers turned to look at him and the looks in their eyes made him flinch on the inside. Seriously, what did they want?

"Well, well, well," said Sierra, placing his hands on his hips, "if it isn't ole Pterano. How's life in the Great Valley suiting you after you abandoned us?"

Pterano felt fear well up in his stomach but kept a straight face as he glared at them contemptuously. "That was a long time ago," he dismissed their remark quickly. "Now, what do you two want?"

"Revenge," answered Rinkus darkly, glaring at him.

"How petty," snorted Pterano, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Probably," admitted Sierra, shrugging, "but we're here to get back at you."

That warning didn't surprise Pterano because he should have known they would have tried to get him back for turning on them. "Stay away from my family," demanded Pterano, crossing his wings in front of him like a cloak. "If you come near them, I will know."

"We don't want your little brats, Pterano," sneered Sierra, "but if they cross in our path, we'll get them. Be seeing you." With that, they flew off, leaving Pterano in their wake.

"Pterano," he heard that familiar soft female voice from behind him.

He turned and saw Tara standing there with her wings crossed, her expression fathomless. A jolt of anxiety went through him because he didn't want her to think less of him for having such horrible "friends".

"Tara," he whispered, "what are you doing out here this late?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," she said dully. "I woke up and saw you gone so I decided to investigate but I guess I didn't need an explanation to what's going on." Her brown eyes had a hint of anger in them that made him flinch.

She turned to walk away but he grabbed her by the shoulder to stop her. "Tara, you don't understand…" he said but got interrupted by her angry voice.

"Of course I do," she whispered loudly. "You're still loyal to those beak-heads!" With that, she tore herself away from him like he burned her.

"No, I'm not!" Pterano shouted loud enough to wake the whole valley up. "Tara, they were trying to threaten my family so I made it clear that I wanted them out of my sight!"

Tara's expression softened but she still looked unfathomable. "Don't do anything untrustworthy. Surely you don't want Topsy and Mr. Longneck to kick you out again." She cocked her head while arching an eye at him suspiciously.

"I want to put the past behind me," he stated firmly, holding his head up. "I promised Petrie that I would make myself better and prove myself trustworthy. As you said earlier, you will always be there to remind me of who I am, wouldn't you?"

"I did say that, didn't I?" she asked gently, smiling now. "We should go back to bed before your family gets suspicious. Come on." She leapt up in the air and took off into the night to get back to the nest.

Pterano smiled gently after her but didn't follow her yet. He needed time to think because he smelled a strange scent that drew him in to her. For some reason, he felt like he wanted her to be his mate but that was a far-fetched idea.

A song that drifted in his mind finally came out and he began singing: _"I've been a walking heartache,_

_ I've made a mess of me._

_ The person that I've been lately,_

_ Ain't who I wanna be but,_

_ You stay here right beside me,_

_ And watch as the storm blows through._

_ When I need you…_

_ (Chorus)_

_ God gave me you for the ups and downs,_

_ God gave me you for the days of doubt. _

_ For when I think I've lost my way,_

_ There are no words here left to say, it's true…_

_ God gave me you…"_

Finally, Pterano flew off into the night to get back to his nest and future.

…

Tara got back to the nest but didn't fall asleep immediately because she had feverish thoughts racking her brain. For some reason, Pterano plagued her mind a lot and it made her feel strange like she loved him but it was too soon for that. What could she do?

_"Angel in disguise, _

_ Stories in his eyes,_

_ Love for every true heart that it sees._

_ Was it just a lucky day,_

_ That he turned and looked my way,_

_ Or is it heaven right before my very eyes?_

_ He showed me all new things,_

_ The shimmer of moonbeams._

_ I was blind but now he's helped me see,_

_ I was lost but now I'm found._

_ His happiness surrounds,_

_ And now I've found that my dreams can come true._

_ (Chorus)_

_ Cuz I'm gonna love you,_

_ For the rest of my life._

_ I'm holding you safe here,_

_ In this heart of mine._

_ I can't live without you,_

_ Cuz my soul would die._

_ You know I'm telling the truth,_

_ I'll spend the rest of my life loving you…" _

After her little song, she saw Petrie wake up and sleepily walk towards her.

"Tara," he said wearily, "why you up so late? Where's Uncle Pterano?"

"He had to take care of some business, Petrie," she whispered gently, touching the little flyer on the shoulder tenderly. "Go back to sleep, honey. We'll be there soon."

"Okay, okay," mumbled the little one, stumbling back to sleep.

"Tara," whispered Pterano and he perched himself next to her in the nest. "You ready to sleep?"

She nodded with a smile on her beak and she bent in to twine it with his. He followed suit and it was like a pterodactyl version of a kiss because it made her heart soar in her chest like she was flying. Because of the moonlight, she could see the love and gentleness in his eyes that she thought only existed for Petrie. Their hands twined and they rested their foreheads together. By their shadow, it seemed they were forming a heart which described their feelings perfectly.

After sitting for a while, Pterano and Tara snuggled next to each other and drifted off to sleep together but they were unaware of the two spies that were near the nest.

…

"Hmm," said Rinkus, watching the two entwine in the nest, "it seems Pterano has a soft spot for this girl. What should we do, Sierra?"

"Nothing yet," answered Sierra, smirking unpleasantly, "but if she crosses our path, we should take her to draw Pterano in."

The two cackled quietly as they flew off into the night, leaving the nest in their midst.

_**A/N: UH-OH, this doesn't look so good! Rinkus and Sierra are back and this time they're mad! What will Pterano do to protect his loved ones? Find out in chapter 4 (which won't be posted until I get my laptop back)! Stay tuned! Read and review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Whole New World

_**A/N: I lied! I don't have my laptop back yet! It's still being fixed! So bear with me!**_

__The thought of Rinkus and Sierra being after his family scared Pterano and since then he didn't sleep well because he knew all-too well that they would attack at night. Tara gave him comfort when she always smiled at him and told him with her eyes that everything would be okay. He loved flying around the valley with her and chatting with her until the bright circle rose in the sky. They probably circled around the valley about a dozen times in a week and he loved to hear her songs even though he didn't know the words to them.

"Tara, what are you singing, my dear?" he asked on one of their flights. "I don't recognize the words to it."

Tara smiled sweetly and said, "I could teach you some of the words. Come on, I'll teach you." She cleared her throat and began singing sweetly like a bird chirping in the early morning.

_"There's a rhythm of this world_

_In every nation_

_A never-ending song_

_Celebration _

_A song that dances on the wind _

_Sieving through the trees_

_It's opened up my world and sky _

_And made them new for me_

_[Chorus]_

_Singing to the song of life _

_Movin' to the heartbeat _

_Sing it to the sun and sky _

_I'm flyin' _

_Singing to the song of life _

_Living every moment _

_Sing it to the day and night _

_I'm trying hard to believe, it's not just a dream _

_Singing the song, living the song of life…"_

While she sang, it seemed the plants and water itself was an instrument and that a chorus followed them on their flight. Pterano smiled gently, listening to her sweet voice echo throughout the air as they flew. Tara smiled as her voice rose with the bright circle.

"_[Bridge]_

_I hear the song of the moon and stars_

_I hear the children sing _

_It's a celebration of every heart _

_Of every living thing_

_[Chorus]_

_Singing it to the song of life _

_Movin' to the heartbeat, the heart beat _

_Sing it to the sun and sky _

_oh oh oh I'm flying _

_Singing to the song of life oh oh livin' every moment Sing it to the day and night oh whoa _

_Singing to the song of life yeah _

_Sing it to the sun and sky oh oh oh I'm flyin' _

_Singing to the song of life oh oh sing it to the sun and sky _

_Sing it to the day and night _

_I'm trying hard to believe, it's not just a dream _

_Singing the song, livin' the song of life." _

Ducky's herd and other herds danced along with the music and Tara kept singing to the beat in the air with that beautiful voice of hers. It was almost a shame when she stopped because Pterano like hearing her sing; it was like her voice was like a chirping bird and she shined like the bright circle above.

"Beautiful," said Pterano gently when they landed on a cliff that overlooked the valley. "I like hearing you sing."

Tara smiled bashfully with her wings ruffling with the cool breeze that passed through the valley. "Then how come you don't sing that much for me? I know you can sing but why not for me?" Her eyes glittered with teasing as her smile lost its bashfulness.

Pterano stirred uncomfortably as she stared at him perceptively. "W-well," he said sheepishly, "I thought you wouldn't want to hear me sing."

"Ridiculous," replied Tara, crossing her wings over her chest. "I'd like to hear you sing."

He smiled at her stubbornness and sighed. "All right, darling, you win." He took a deep breath and began.

"_I can show you the world,_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid,_

_Tell me, princess,_

_Now when did you last,_

_Let your heart decide? _

_I can open your eyes,_

_Take you wonder by wonder,_

_Over sideways and under,_

_On a magic flying ride,_

_(Chorus)_

_A whole new world,_

_A new fantastic point of view,_

_No one to tell us no,_

_Or where to go,_

_Or say we're only dreaming…"_

Tara joined him with her voice clear and strong.

"_A whole new world,_

_A dazzling place I never knew,_

_But now from way up here,_

_It's crystal clear,_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you._

_Unbelievable sights,_

_Indescribable feeling._

_Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling,_

_Through an endless aqua sky."_

_Tara: "A whole new world…"_

_(Pterano: "Don't you dare close your eyes…")_

_Tara: "A hundred thousand things to see…"_

_(Pterano: "Hold your breath, it gets better…")_

_Tara: "I'm like a shooting star,_

_I've come so far,_

_I can't go back to where I used to be…" _

The couple soared together, singing lovingly to each other, unaware of the others watching them.

_"A whole new world,_

_ That's where we'll be,_

_ A thrilling chase,_

_ A wondrous place,_

_ For you and me…"_

…

Grandpa Longneck and Topps watched the two flyers with a slight smile. Despite the past sadness, they were happy Pterano finally found someone to love and that she loved him back but there was still one burning question: How did the girl come to be because they've never seen anyone like her before? Even though that question remained unanswered, it didn't matter because they were happy and that was all that mattered.

"It's about time," said Topps to the elder longneck, "Pterano settled down. Anyone should know how long he has been searching for a mate that will love him."

"Yes," agreed Grandpa Longneck, smiling pleasantly. "They both have this look in their eyes that I recognize. It's the same look my wife and I give each other; it's the same look you and Tria give each other. It's love."

Topps nodded as he resumed watching the flyer in the air, blissfully unaware of two menaces in the valley who studied the flying couple.

…

"It seems," said Sierra, "Pterano's lady-friend will stray in our path soon. We should do something about it." He smirked unpleasantly, causing Rinkus to shake a bit.

"Why should we attack her?" asked Rinkus quietly. "She seems to mean no harm."

"Well, Mr. Rinkus," said Sierra menacingly, "she's Pterano's precious one. If we take her, we can find out his true weakness." He flew off, leaving Rinkus to ponder.

Rinkus sat for a bit, losing the enmity he held for Pterano as he watched the couple flying joyfully. _Maybe Pterano isn't as bad as he was five years ago. Maybe he has changed. _He couldn't ponder anymore so he flew off to catch up with Sierra.

_**A/N: *sheepish smile* Here's Shelby! Hi, everyone, I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave nice comments and I'll continue!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was busy with school and such!**_

__Chapter 5: Look Through My Eyes

Tara was taking her routine flight around the valley, feeling the sun on her body. It felt so great to fly and to feel the breeze on herself. Her eyes closed in exhilaration as she flew to the sun and then landed on a cliff that overlooked the valley. She wanted Pterano with her but she knew he had a family to be with so she didn't want to crowd him. She observed the valley with a smile until she felt the presence of others behind her so she looked behind her and saw two scary flyers she knew all too well.

"Morning, Tara," said Sierra, approaching her menacingly. "You must be Pterano's mate. Nice to meet you." The evil glitter in his eyes told her otherwise and she knew immediately it was time to fly away.

Just as she started to take off, two sets of clawed hands grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her back. A squawk of fear escaped her throat as she was dragged back down. She fell on her tailbone and pain wracked her spine. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to sit up but failed. A brain-breaking headache stabbed her head and horn as she fell back over. She tried to wriggle away but the two clawed hands grabbed her by the wrists and got yanked up.

"No!" she screamed, whacking Sierra in the head with her wing like Pterano always did in the movie. "I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to turn Pterano back to the bad side but that won't happen! Not while I live!"

"Do you really think you changed Pterano!" demanded Sierra, leering at her again. "Sharpteeth can't change their diet easily! If you think Pterano is good, you're mistaken!"

Because she got near the edge of the cliff, she leapt and tried to fly off but her flight range got ruined because of her pain and she fell out of the sky. She collided with a tree and fell through the branches until she hit the grassy ground painfully. The pain was too much so she closed her eyes and decided to fall asleep under the tree. She wanted Pterano more than ever now…

(Petrie POV)

I flew out to my favorite shady spot and decided to sit down to relax but then I saw a crumbled pile of wings and went to investigate. I got up and flew over. To my shock and horror, I saw Auntie Tara lying unconscious and she looked dead so I let out a loud squawk that was loud enough to alert the valley. Tears ran down my cheeks as I shook her as hard as I could but she didn't wake up. I was so scared that I didn't know what to do and I wanted to Pterano.

"UNCLE PTERANO!" I cried out. "TARA'S HURT! ME NEED YOU! PTERANOOOO!" The tears ran down my beak and hit Tara on the wing. When would help arrive?

…

What felt like hours later, the familiar shadow of Pterano landed next to me and he stared at me anxiously. I had never seen him look so scared like he was about to get eaten by a sharptooth. He walked over to Tara's limp body and prodded her with his beak gently but when she didn't wake up a tear rolled down his beak and prodded her gently. When he spoke, though, he sounded so strong.

"Petrie," he said, "fly to Grandpa Longneck and tell him what has happened. I'll stay here with Tara."

Without argument, I nodded vigorously and flew off faster than ever before.

(Pterano POV)

I grabbed Tara's clawed hand in mine and pressed my forehead to hers gently. Before I knew it, tears rolled down my eyes feverishly and I was crying like a lost child. I was lost—I'd be lost without her. I needed her more than ever; I didn't want to lose her or my life and meaning would be gone. She finally stirred which caused me to almost leap with joy. She was alive!

"Pterano…" she mumbled, her eyelids fluttering.

Anxiously, I grabbed her hand tighter and said, "I'm here! I'm here, Tara!" Tears of joy now ran down my beak and splashed on her.

The rumbling of approaching footsteps made me look up and I saw Littlefoot's grandfather and Petrie coming up to help. Grandpa Longneck looked concerned as he looked down to see what was wrong with Tara. The elderly longneck prodded Tara with his nose and she stirred before her head drifted forward.

"What happened, Pterano?" he asked. "How did Tara get like this?"

"I-I don't know," I answered helplessly. "I found Petrie and saw her lying unconscious but I don't know what happened. Petrie doesn't know; I don't know."

Grandpa Longneck's eyes trailer over her prone body until he spotted something on her ankles. "Did she get wounded? I see bruises on her. Turn her over."

When I did that, I nearly threw up because there were ugly purple bruises all her back and tailbone. I placed a hand to my mouth and my eyes widened in shock. Who harmed her? Why did it look like claws were in her wrists and ankles? I looked up to the elderly longneck and he looked just as grim as I've ever saw him. Petrie looked just as horrified and sad as I did but none of us said anything.

Grandpa Longneck finally spoke. "Pterano," he said softly, "I'll take Tara back to your nest." Gently, he slid Tara's limp body on his nose and turned to walk off. Petrie and I took off and flew next to him.

…

My sister's reaction was identical to mine: horrified grief. She didn't ask what had happened but she flew off to gather wet leaves. I held Tara's hand the whole time until my sister returned with wet leaves in her beak and I pressed them to the wounds. A groan of pain came from her beak and she winced like I hit her or something. Who would hurt her like this? I was smart enough to know who; it was Rinkus and Sierra and they were in big trouble.

"Pterano," said my sister softly, "do you know who would have done this to her?"

I gave her a flaming look as I nodded vigorously. "Yes," I answered. "Rinkus and Sierra. Do you remember that time I went to search for the Stone of Cold Fire? I had two other with me and they were Rinkus and Sierra. I didn't know they were using me until we actually made it to the stone. They're probably threatening my loved ones to get to me. Not this time. I will not make the same mistakes I've always made. No more."

My sister smiled slightly and patted me on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Pterano," she said gently. "You're finally willing to let go of the past and move on."

"It's all because of her," I said, nodding to Tara. "She made me realize I didn't need to let the past haunt me. On the first night she was here with us, she told me that she'd always be there to remind me of who I really am if I ever went astray again."

"You finally found your mate, huh, Pterano?" my sister teased, smiling wider.

I nodded as I pressed more wet leaves to Tara's wounded back. "Yes," I said quietly, giving Tara an affectionate look. "I've learned so much from her too."

_"There are things in life you learn, _

_ And oh in time you'll see,_

_ Cuz out there somewhere,_

_ It's all waiting if you keep believing._

_ So don't run, _

_ Don't hide,_

_ It will be all right,_

_ You'll see trust me,_

_ I'll be there,_

_ Watching over you_

_ (Chorus)_

_ Just take a look through my eyes,_

_ There's a better place somewhere out there,_

_ Just take a look through my eyes,_

_ Everything changes,_

_ You'll be amazed what you'll find,_

_ If you look through my eyes…"_

When I finished singing, my sister gave me a gentle smile and noted that she was going to leave me and Tara alone so that we could be together. I patiently waited for the leaves to dry up so I could remove them but just when I took the last leaf off I saw Tara stir and I took her hand in mine hopefully. To my extreme joy, her eyes finally opened and she smiled at me when she saw me. Tears of joy ran down my beak and it seemed embarrassing but she merely gave me a gentle look and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Pterano," she whispered as I held her tightly to my chest.

"Y-you're welcome, Tara," I replied gently. "I love you."

I felt her still in surprise and she stared at me seriously. "Do you mean it, Pterano?" she asked gently, running her claws over my face lovingly.

I nodded once. "Yes, of course I mean it," I said teasingly. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have said it. Do you need me to say it again? I love you, Tara."

Tears of joy welled up in her eyes and her smile widened. "I love you too, Pterano," she replied gently, twining our beaks together.

I closed my eyes and smiled. Life couldn't get better than this, could it?

_**A/N: So sorry I was late! I was finishing up high school finals and now I'm on vacation! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Pterano 3! Please read and review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Protecting Me

That night, Pterano laid next to his beloved as if to protect her from the outside world but he didn't fall asleep easily because he was afraid that if he did he'd wake up with her gone or worse so instead he gazed at the stars and watched them twinkle merrily. He then looked at Tara and saw her dozing peacefully with a half-grin on her beak. His clawed hand found hers and they twined together. Pterano looked back to see his sister sleeping with her young ones but he couldn't help but feel uneasy. What would happen now?

Just as Pterano was about to fall asleep, he heard a whisper near him and he woke up, looking around in the dark. Seeing as there was nothing in the nest, he hopped down from his perch and looked around in the valley. A familiar shape moved toward him, clutching its tail, and he knew only one person who did that. It was Rinkus, but what did he want? Quietly, Pterano walked up to him and stared at him expressionlessly.

"Pterano," hissed Rinkus lightly, "I need to talk to you." His eyes were harmless and it looked like he meant no harm but Pterano didn't let his guard down.

"What is it, Rinkus?" demanded Pterano, itching to grab him by the beak like he used to in the past.

Rinkus played with his tail for a bit and shuffled his feet as he tried to find the words to say. "Sierra," he whispered, "will stop at nothing to claim the life of your Tara. I don't mind Tara; really she sounds like a nice flyer. I don't want to hurt her because she's done nothing wrong. I tried to tell Sierra that she had nothing to do with our plans but he won't listen. He won't stop until you're alone."

These revelations surprised Pterano. "Why did you risk your tail to tell me this?" he asked stonily, crossing his wings over his chest and glaring at him.

Rinkus fidgeted a bit before answering, "Because I don't want to do this anymore. I'm tired of listening to others. I want to be my own flyer. I've long forgotten the stone but it's hard to live a life of vengeance." His eyes were truthful and he looked truly contrite for what he had done in the past.

Suddenly an idea crossed Pterano's mind. "I have an idea, Rinkus," he said shrewdly, rubbing his hands together. "Now, are you willing to listen?"

Rinkus nodded eagerly as he played with his tail some more.

Pterano pulled him in so they could whisper without others hearing them.

…

By morning, Tara was strong enough to wander around but since her wings and tailbone were bruised she couldn't fly for a while. Pterano held her hand as they walked around the valley and they took in the beauty of the area. The trees were as green as emeralds and the waters were beautiful blue. The sky and sun were radiant and the air was warm. The flowers were in full bloom and were the colors of the rainbow. If Tara could choose any place to be heaven, this would be it.

"You look tired," she remarked, staring at Pterano's tired eyes.

Pterano smiled warmly and said, "I was preoccupied with other things. One of them was keeping guard of you so no one would hurt you. The second was catching up with an old friend I used to know."

"Who?" asked Tara suspiciously, staring at him gently.

"Rinkus," answered Pterano quietly. "He came to tell me about Sierra's little plan of revenge."

"How petty," remarked Tara, shaking her head irritably.

"That's what I said," replied Pterano, giggling a bit at her remark. "Great minds think alike."

She smiled at him slightly and gazed out at the sun, yearning to be in the air again. Why did she have to be injured now? It wasn't fair.

"Pterano?" she said, getting his attention.

"Hmm," he mumbled. "What is it?" He turned towards her anxiously like he feared she would collapse or something.

She opened her beak and a song came from her heart:

_"You, you're always there for me,_

_ When I need you most,_

_ Day and night, you're by my side,_

_ Protecting me._

_ When I feel like crashing down,_

_ You seem to be around,_

_ There you are,_

_ You're not that far cuz…_

_ (Chorus)_

_ Whenever, wherever, baby,_

_ You'll protect me, no matter what,_

_ Hold me tight with all your might and,_

_ You'll never let me go,_

_ Protecting me…"_

The two took hands and walked on more but Tara kept singing at the top of her lungs because she wanted everyone to know how happy she was.

_"You, you listen to me when, _

_ I speak out loud and you_

_You know right when my heart's been bent_

_When my life's tumbling around_

_You take me off the ground_

_You tell me everything's ok…_

_(Chorus)_

_Whenever, wherever baby,_

_You'll protect me, no matter what,_

_Hold me tight with all your might and,_

_You'll never let me go, _

_You'll never let me go,_

_You'll never let me go,_

_You'll never let me go…"_

Pterano stared at his mate, feeling more in love with her than he did before, if that were possible. He had never been more proud or more happier to be with someone and he was glad that it was her.

"_When it's my turn,_

_To help you out,_

_I'll gladly lift you up without a doubt…_

_(Chorus)_

_Whenever, wherever baby,_

_You'll protect me no matter what,_

_Hold me tight with all your might and,_

_You'll never let me go…" _

This time, she turned to him and gazed in his eyes truthfully. She took his hands in hers and smiled widely.

"_Whenever, wherever baby,_

_I'll protect you, no matter what,_

_Hold you tight with all my might and,_

_I'll never let you go…_

_You, you're always there for me,_

_When I need you most,_

_Day and night, you're by my side,_

_Protecting me,_

_Protecting me." _

When she finished singing, she wrapped him in a tight hug and tears of joy welled up in her eyes. He cautiously returned her hug but then smiled and held her in a protective embrace.


End file.
